


Leopard teeth can't pierce giraffe flesh (unless?)

by Crimekunnn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Biting, Established Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, Kaku is a champ for being able to deal with this, Kinda, Kinda?, Lucci turns into his half beast form, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rob Lucci refuses to show emotions besides being feral, Rutting, Scent Kink, Stomach Bulge, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, We Die Like Men, but not omegaverse (surprisingly), maybe?? - Freeform, this fic took me 7 days to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimekunnn/pseuds/Crimekunnn
Summary: It isn’t the first time Lucci has found a body within his bed- but the first there wasn’t blood joining the flesh. The sheets were tangled around what resembles a giraffe, binding the white among the marred, tanned skin. Lucci internally sighed, he made it clear he never wanted Kaku to snoop around his private quarters. Without thinking, the older man loomed over the concoction of limbs and silk; taking in the smell as his body lurched closer.Lucci sniffed the air by instinct. He’s found that becoming a leopard Zoan user for the past decade has given him some sort of animal instinct. The need to hunt, to kill and to mark his own. The smell engulfed his senses the more he inhaled. The smell of soap languidly melted with the harsh contrast with spice.The flavour of pheromones.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: LemonLewd's Lewds





	Leopard teeth can't pierce giraffe flesh (unless?)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a fic I was thinking about for a while. I haven't written anything creative in a long ass time. Feel free to leave feedback, i'll surely need it If I ever feel like writing ever again. I hope you enjoy this fic even if you fall asleep halfway through it.
> 
> I'm sure as hell coming back to this to fix some stuff

It isn’t the first time Lucci has found a body within his bed- but the first there wasn’t blood joining the flesh. The sheets were tangled around what resembles a giraffe, binding the white among the marred, tanned skin. Lucci internally sighed, he made it clear he never wanted Kaku to snoop around his private quarters. Without thinking, the older man loomed over the concoction of limbs and silk; taking in the smell as his body lurched closer.

Lucci sniffed the air by instinct. He’s found that becoming a leopard Zoan user for the past decade has given him some sort of animal instinct. The need to hunt, to kill and to mark his own. The smell engulfed his senses the more he inhaled. The smell of soap languidly melted with the harsh contrast with spice.

The flavour of pheromones.

Something stirred inside Lucci. The assassin beforehand handled his emotions professionally- nothing broke past the surface which was Rob Lucci. But the smell that Kaku emitted stirring in the air of the scent that lingered on the sheets he’s wrapped around. Two strong stoic aromata’s melding and combing into one- something that smelled delicious on the ginger. _By god it was addicting_.

The leopard licked his lips (when did they become dry?), throat parched as his body reeled down slowly. Trying to get more of this heavenly scent. Kaku didn’t stir, you could have mistaken him for being dead; but the small rise of fall of the body alerted that the ginger was still indeed alive- for now.

Kaku’s body was only covered with a black t-shirt that’s loose against his frame – riled up to show his toned stomach spotless from any scars or bruises- and the sheets between his legs. He was flat on his back, limbs sprawled out and it must have been the most relaxed Lucci has seen the man. Kaku’s chest has always been a sore spot to touch for Lucci personally, Kaku says _he doesn’t care._ Whatever that meant, Lucci hasn’t figured it out yet.

Hattori cooed, fluttered his wings (snapping Lucci out of his thoughts) and unlatched himself from Lucci’s shoulder- flying away onto a different perch on the other side of the room. Leaning further, forearms pressed down and bowing the bed was the only thing to cause Kaku to stir awake. The older male’s knees pressed into the floor as he silently watched.

A croak of a hum escapes the shorter agents throat, round eyes flickering open slowly and roaming the others figure. Kaku smiled brightly, almost as blinding as the sun- almost making Lucci forget the reason why he was pissed off with the younger male, to begin with. Nonchalantly, Kaku leaned up and untangled himself from the sheets that now smelled like him.

The scent became thicker as Kaku stretched. That bastard, _does he know what he’s doing?_

Lucci growled in his throat.

“Sorry, did I take up your bed,” said Kaku, pushing off the sheets before a strong powerful hand grabbed the slender wrist- Lucci’s face inched ever so close until their noses scraped against each other. Kaku’s half-lidded eyes stayed still, focusing on the elder’s face trying his best to read the other. Kaku’s ginger hair was messed up, almost naked even with the lack of any hats insight.

The sniffing continued.

“Do I smell that bad?” the giraffe chuckled softly, placing his free hand on top of Lucci’s. A moment of silence. Both beings held their breath as Lucci kept leaning forward; pushing the younger down and moving past his face and straight to his neck. Engulfed in his scent and feeling the fur on his arms stand on end and impulses taking over. Lucci wants to tear, to bite, to devour- but Rob Lucci won’t allow it, he won’t allow his true feelings to break the thin surface. So, he stays still, lingering across the muscle of Kaku’s neck. Not flinching as the younger man’s hands hover and then rest upon his large back.

Something snaked past the cracked surface- because Lucci’s hand is groping Kaku’s tender inner thigh through the sheets. It’s damp and almost sticks to the leopard Zoan users’ fingers. He’s heard about this; a Zoan user taking up habits of that animal and going through animistic cycles. A prime example would have been years ago with Jabra going through something like a rut and almost chewing up any other male within the group.

It was clear as day. Kaku was going through heat and Lucci was being forced into rutting.

Kaku was doing well hiding the signs on the surface until you took a closer look: his cheeks flushed red and the hitched pitch within his voice as he spoke. His breathing was stable for the moment, unnaturally calm until those calloused fingers smoothed across his thigh.

Each finger crept closer to the prize that oozed and drooled. Dragging dull nails that slowly sharpened causing the shorter males body ache. No words were needed between the two as the leopard Zoan moved from the floor to the bed – the bed creaked – to hover over the giraffe Zoan. Keeping his face close to Kaku’s neck until he finally sunk his teeth in. The noise Kaku produced was choked, a shaky breath slipped past his lips as the pain joined the ache of his body.

Lucci scrapped his nail over the inner of Kaku’s left thigh, slowly etching his name into that soft flesh. Claws licking at the redding skin and teased at the joint by the treasure- waiting ever so nicely for permission to adventure further. Rob Lucci doesn’t like to wait; he rather takes his claim without batting an eye. But Kaku was special. Kaku was his beloved partner for the past seven years, warmed his bed during their time at Water-seven for those five back when Cipher Pol 9 was still together- trained alongside him and kindly kept up the ploy with the bird ventriloquist act. Lucci was thankful but he wouldn’t show it.

This wasn’t the first time the younger assassin has made his pants feel two times smaller than usual.

So instead he unlatched his jaw from Kaku’s neck, pushing his head further down- trailing small nips from the cloth hiding the male’s chest, the bare skin of his stomach that jumped at the small contact to finally stopping nestled between supple thighs. A laugh bubbled from Kaku as he leaned up resting his weight onto his elbows. “If you get any more comfortable you might start purring” he smirked, watching Lucci’s cheek rubbed up against one of his thighs.

“Leopards don’t purr”

“Not with that attitude” it was cheeky and quick, Kaku was fully awake as his long legs stretch and then wrap around Lucci’s head. Trapping the older man in close as silent permission to allow him to continue this slow tango. Fingers deliberately move away the blankets wrapped around his legs letting the larger male finally set eyes on the prize that he’s been waiting for. Soft pink lips glistening with slick topped with a square patch of peachy fur. The aroma of a bitch in heat filled his nostrils. Lucci has seen this sight before, thousands of times but never while the giraffe Zoan was in season. They never were alone, and when it came to Kaku’s heat Lucci was always off on a mission.

Lucci’s tongue peeked out unconsciously, giving Kaku’s folds an experimental lick while his eyes dart up to keep watch on every single expression the male makes. His blush was more prominent on his cheeks, bleeding down his neck and vanishing underneath his t-shirt. The darkest shade of crimson was left upon the bitemark that stood proud on Kaku’s neck; Lucci took a mental note to lick at it later. Kaku’s chest raised and a soft chuckle fizzed out his throat, his bottom lip was sucked in and bitten.

Another lick this time rougher, putting more pressure at the flick against the swollen clit. Each rough drag makes a noise leave the ginger- sinking his elbows into the mattress as the grip with his leg tightens, almost suffocating for the leopard. The slick overpowering, mildly sweet and salty all at the same time; Lucci’s brain melted as the taste lingers on his tongue making his nerves set alight.

Each movement of the wet muscle was precise: dipping into the moist folds, dragging upwards with the flat of his tongue and then pushing down on the bundle of nerves that makes Kaku’s hips jump from the shock. Sometimes Lucci circles his tongue around the pearl, teasing it until he could feel it jerk against his tongue.

The elder man ran kisses in a firm strip against the slit. Finally, moving both of his hands into place and used his thumbs to pull the petals apart and mouth over the delicate bundle and giving it a generous _suck_ and receiving a soft mewl in response. Kaku’s head lolled to the side as he watched eyes burning up from pleasure. Hands becoming fists within the sheets making tanned knuckles turn pale as the fabric below them. Small shots of electricity rolling along his spine- Kaku can feel a knot tighten deep within his stomach only inches away from snapping.

“Lucci…” Kaku croaked between laboured huffs but it falls on deaf ears and the clammy sounds of sucking and licking. Lucci slipped one of his hands closer to Kaku’s cunt, dipping his fingers against the sloppy skin and pushing one digit into his hot wetness. The giraffe Zoan trembled at the insertion, his nerves sizzled and screamed for more friction.

Slowly, Lucci pumped his finger in and out of Kaku. Using the digit to ease the smaller male open as each squelch is merged with a moan that escaped from the host. Pushing in another digit Lucci rubbed the pads of his fingertips across the walls that were so wet and sweltering at the contact, constantly separating his fingers in a scissoring motion to open up the muscles as he continued to suck on Kaku’s clit.

The last thing Lucci hears is a high pitched yell as his face is flooded by something warm. Lucci’s fingers are clamped down on, the muscles squeezing and sucking down on the calloused fingers as they quake from the sudden sensation of an orgasm. Kaku’s legs are like jelly as he moves them away from Lucci’s neck, his heart jackhammering out of his chest and his senses on a high from the feeling of that knot snapping like elastic. When Kaku comes to the sudden euphoria crashes down back to earth as a sickening realisation.

“Lucci, sir- I’m sorry” it was a poor excuse of an apology- the sheets were clammy as it stuck to him. “I didn’t mean to- I-I should have warned you earlier” Kaku babbled, his stomach churning over the sight of Lucci’s face soaked in slick and cum as he pushes his face away and sat on his calves. He unlatched himself from the sheets and flew his hands to his face as he heaved until Lucci’s free hand grabbed his wrists.

Licking his lips clean from the fluids fed Lucci’s primal instincts, letting them simmer at the back of his mind. Flexing his fingers against the tight walls to make Kaku yelp. Pushing forward the raven-haired man leaned back against the gland that seemed to be producing these smells, lapping at the bite mark he left earlier and grazing his fangs over the indentation of where the skin broke and oozed a small amount of blood. The scent is thickest here, rich for the intake.

A third finger pushed into Kaku’s wetness, digging deep within and stretched out causing a harsh gasp to leave the boy. His thumb rubbed against the sensitive clit each time the digits plunged in deep and rough.

It didn’t take long for Lucci to think that Kaku was ready, pulling the soaking digits out of his pussy with a satisfying _squelch_. He freed his hand from Kaku’s wrists and quickly unbuckled his pants, nudging the bother down to free his aching cock. His tip was red and drooling pre, veins protruded from the skin that trembled and ached to be touched. Grasping his large girth roughly with the hand covered in slick, giving it a few noxious pumps. He sniffed impatiently, the sweet smell that Kaku has drowned him in took over.

The Leopard inside snarled and took control. Latching his mouth against his prey’s neck as he sucked and sank his teeth through the flesh. Shoving his hips close to Kaku’s grinding his sluggishly slicked shaft against the beautiful pink folds to bring out any estranged cries from the younger assassin. Right now, this was the only friction he needed to state his hunger. The pleasure dulled his stomach as warmth crept through his body as the harsh taste of copper danced along with his taste buds. He removed his teeth to scrape over the fresh mark with his tongue, listening to the whimpers that escaped Kaku’s pretty little mouth. Shaky arms wrapped around Lucci’s strong back, fingertips press and grip into almost forgotten scars covered by a pure white shirt as wobbly legs wrap around Lucci’s small waist, hungrily bringing him closer for more friction.

A noise rumbled at the back of Lucci’s throat as he rutted anomalistically against the wetness. The pre from the tip of his dick drooled over the abused skin, gone red from the heat and the constant friction. One of the leopard’s hands gripped at his prey’s firm waist while the other shoved up the gingers tee, groping at the skin hidden away. Fondling the small amount of fat between his claws. His mouth moved from the neck to nipping and chewing at the skin of Kaku’s chin, huffing hard at the heat at his stomach.

“You’re purring kitty” the ginger keened, one hand rolling into the larger man’s mane; tanging his fingers within the black locks as he leaned close to the others face. It was stifling between the two being almost glued together, giving each other open mouth kisses that were going nowhere. “I…I like if you put it in” Lucci went deaf to the world after hearing those words, all his senses pinpointing Kaku in all his glory. Lucci stilled his frottage, trying to align himself with the chance given to him, failing each plunge as he has gotten more desperate. Mind hazy and drunk off the heat Kaku gives off.

“Easy there, tiger”

“I’m a leopard” Lucci slurs his retort, finally piercing Kaku’s wetness in one swift thrust. Both of their breathes hitch in unison. Lucci’s shaft feeling at home in the embrace of Kaku’s blistering walls, squeezing him lovingly. His hips stuttering as he drags himself out and slides back home listening to the breathless groans underneath him as he picks up a sloppy rhythm. The raven-haired male back arched as he engulfs the gingers body with his, his mind carried away with each thrust that results in the sound of skin slapping skin and a _squelch._ Every sensation for both of them heightened and melted them to the core.

Kaku’s hands at some point stopped being about to touch Lucci’s hair but grasped matted fur instead. The fullness within his abdomen was overfilling, bulging the skin to fit around the monstrous girth. The being arched over him was no longer the Lucci he remembers seeing at the start of this moment. Tanned hips raised to compensate the much larger beast; pressed snuggly against spotted sleek fur that soaked the sweat leaking from their bodies. The smaller male was enveloped fully by the massive monster and the heat was suffocating making Kaku’s head hazy, making the sensation of being filled the possible brim heighten. Small limbs were tangled around the massive body, sweat stuck to his skin as each thrust makes the younger boy scream out in pleasure.

Kaku felt bad for Hattori if he hasn’t flown out the window yet, hearing and seeing something that looked like a gruesome murder.

Lucci at some point turned into his half-beast mode, massive compared to the other Zoan user underneath him. The thrusts were animalistic, uneven and something prodded Kaku’s inner walls. There was no more slapping of skin only the slick sounds of Kaku’s cunt being engorged. Weak hands patted at one strong furry arm trying to gain the predator's attention- the beasts hips stuttered. “H-Hey big guy” breathed Kaku, his throat dry and hoarse. “Ease up a little, I can’t breathe” He’s amazed how clear he sounded, even more as the leopard finally eased up, leaning back and giving the giraffe Zoan user some space to breathe. Lucci’s eyes scanned the carnage he’s created, gaining some control over himself – amazed that _all_ of him fitted inside Kaku causing his toned belly to bulge deliciously.

The leopard Zoan growled, a pathetic excuse for a ‘sorry’ but Kaku took it. Lucchi was ready to revert to normal, pretend this didn’t happen and that ‘ _Rob Lucci, of all people, lost control over a little bit of in seasonal sex’_ but the heels of Kaku’s feet pressed into his sides. A lazy smirk painted itself on Lucci’s face, leaning just enough to rest his forearms above of Kaku’s head as he pauses for long enough to make sure Kaku is fully adjusted to his width girth. Calloused hands raised and cradled his face tenderly, a soft peck against the big black nose is what caused Lucci to start slowly ease his way out feeling the sloppy walls clench onto him, trying to suck him back in. They both let out a harsh exhale when the only the tip was sheathed inside of Kaku warm embrace. Eyes homing in on the smaller male’s features, watching carefully for any discomfort that contrasted the flushed face. By impulse Lucci leaned his face closer to the long strip of flesh that was Kaku’s throat; feeling the muscles twitch as he pressed his big tongue against the salty skin.

He slid home, filling Kaku to the brim and overfilled him. Feeling the skin vibrate from the low moan the ginger made at the back of his throat, smoothing over the skin with his rough tongue holding back the primal need to _bite down_ and sink sharp canines into the flesh- in this form, he could easily maim his prey; pinned below his heavyweight and impaled on his dick that spread him nice and wide.

Only the sounds of animistic mating filled the room, each yelp was followed by a rumbling purr- each slick thrust dragged over oversensitive walls setting nerves on fire. Electricity danced on their spines as each jerk of their hips leads them closer to that desired high. Each growl that left the leopards throat was clear to Kaku’s ears: _your so good to me, you fit perfectly around me, you’re so warm it feels like home…_

_I’m so glad you’re my partner._

_I love you._

Kaku pretended he didn’t hear those words. Lucci never liked being _that_ open in their long-term relationship, so instead, he fucked himself down into the thrusts feeling that rope go taunt deep within his belly. Webbing his fingers from the fur of Lucci’s neck to the unkempt mane, tanging his fingers within the blackness and sighing in content for a moment. It didn’t last for long as one final deep thrust made the rope snap, forcing Kaku into his climax- legs buckling and heels kicking into the leopard’s sides as a warning. Walls clamped and sucked Lucci in, trying to milk him for all he’s worth but he knows better. Lucci pulled out as he slowly transforming back to his usual self, panting hard and voice hoarse as he used his tired hand to pump his shaft. One, two and he was finished, chest tightening as he watched white ribbons of cum splatter against Kaku’s body.

Lucci collapsed on top of the smaller male, trying to catch his breath as he looked at the others face: eyes were moist and glassy, face redder than any blood that has been spilt before. Lucci felt content, nuzzling his face closer to the man’s neck proudly to state his claim. It was quiet, the two animal Zoan users slowed their breathing as they cuddled. “How was that?” Kaku chuckled, removing his fingers from the others messy hair, slipping down to rest on the large of his back.

He didn’t get a talkative response, just a pleased hum as the larger male finally rolled off of his partner to stare at the ceiling. Wasn’t the most romantic thing he’s done yet, but _Rob Lucci isn’t meant to show any emotion outside of malicious content._ Kaku just puffed out a tired laugh, rolling onto his side and by instinct, he rubbed his neck against Lucci’s. Maybe this was a zoo, and nobody knows exactly how these two got along so well.


End file.
